creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der IQ-Test
Die Ausgangssituation: In einem ganz normalen, langweiligen Klassenraum sitzen 12 Schüler, 8 Jungen und 4 Mädchen zwischen 17 und 19 Jahren zusammen und warten auf den Lehrer, der sich bereits um drei Minuten verspätet hat. In diesem Moment klingeln alle zwölf Handys gleichzeitig. thumb|310px|Die Nachricht des IQ-Tests Neue SMS von: IQ 1. Regel: Alle Schüler dieser Klasse sind automatisch und ab sofort am IQ-Test beteiligt. 2. Regel: Die Lehrkräfte werden sich auf keine erdenkliche Weise in den IQ-Test einmischen oder daran teilnehmen. 3. Regel: Den Anweisungen, die während des IQ-Tests gegeben werden, ist innerhalb von fünf (5) Minuten Folge zu leisten. 4. Regel: Es ist nicht möglich, den IQ-Test vorzeitig zu beenden. 5. Regel: Es ist weder möglich noch erlaubt, den IQ-Test zu verlassen. Dazu zählen das Verlassen des Klassenraumes oder Nichtbeachtung einer Anweisung. 6. Regel: Der Versuch, gegen die Regeln 1-5 zu verstoßen, wird nach meinem eigenen Ermessen bestraft. 7. Regel: Der/Die Intelligenteste gewinnt den IQ-Test. 8. Regel: Es kann nur einen Gewinner/eine Gewinnerin geben. Letzte Regel: Der IQ-Test beginnt jetzt. Viel Spaß ;) Emma blickte irritiert von ihrem Display auf und sah zu ihrem Sitznachbarn: „Hey, Jonas. Hast du auch diese komische SMS bekommen?“ Als Antwort schob der bebrillte Siebzehnjährige ihr sein Handy über den Tisch zu. Die Nachricht war identisch. Emma runzelte die Stirn, bedankte sich abwesend und blickte sich in der Klasse um. Überall sah sie Leute, die miteinander tuschelten, die Handys verglichen und ab und an schnappte sie Dinge auf, wie: „Was soll der Mist“ oder „Wer macht so etwas“. Es war nicht allzu schwer zu erraten, dass jeder der zwölf Schüler die gleiche SMS bekommen hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Jonas, der sie fragend ansah: „Irgendeine Idee, was das zu bedeuten hat, du Genie?“, fragte er mit einem trockenen Grinsen. Emma seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht wirklich. Vermutlich nur ein Streich von irgendjemanden...“ Sie stockte: „Aber derjenige müsste doch all unsere Telefonnummern haben, oder? Und selbst aus unserer Klasse trifft das auf niemanden zu.“ Jonas lachte leise: „Das mag ich so an dir. Kaum tischt dir jemand ein Rätsel auf, versuchst du, es zu lösen.“ Charakter Jonas: Ein großer, drahtiger Kerl mit Brille, siebzehn Jahre alt. Seine Noten sind schlecht, aber er ist keinesfalls dumm. Er redet nicht viel und wenn, dann sind seine Kommentare meist sarkastisch. Viel lieber ist er in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Seine Denkweise ist kühl, berechnend und vorausschauend, was ihm einerseits den Alltag erleichtert, ihn allerdings auch schnell wie ein Arschloch wirken lässt. Er selbst sieht diesen Ruf eher als Lob denn als Beleidigung. Es ist eines seiner Hobbys, Rätsel zu lösen. Insgeheim schwärmt er für Emma, würde diese Behauptung jedoch verneinen. Bevor Emma eine passende Antwort geben konnte, machte sich der Lärm einer bestimmten Person im Klassenzimmer breit. Karl, ein mittelmäßig intelligenter Schüler, spielte sich vor seinen Freunden auf: „Mann, da hat sich ja einer einen gaaaanz tollen Scherz ausgedacht. Ein IQ-Test? Und wer den Raum verlässt, wird bestraft?“ Er lachte überheblich: „Na dann: Wer von euch will mit mir gegen die fünfte Regel verstoßen?“ Emma verzog das Gesicht: Ausgerechnet der, der den IQ-Test am nötigsten hat. War ja klar. Ebenso wenig überraschte es sie, dass sich ihm sein übliches Gefolge anschloss, bestehend aus seinen Kumpeln Erik und Patrick und seiner Freundin Chantal. Zu viert liefen sie auf den Ausgang zu. Direkt vor der Tür blieben sie jedoch stehen, als Jonas rief: „Das solltet ihr lassen.“ Charakter Emma: Sie ist gutaussehend und hochintelligent. Ihr Notendurchschnitt liegt bei 1,0, was sie mit Leichtigkeit erreicht. Sie ist ebenso interessiert daran Rätsel zu lösen wie Jonas, stellt sich dabei jedoch deutlich geschickter an. Sie hat ein deutlich offeneres und freundlicheres Wesen als Jonas und ist in ihrer Art zu denken bei weitem nicht so kalt und berechnend wie er. Seiner Meinung nach ist das eine Schwäche. Sie selbst sieht es als Vorteil, da sie so deutlich beliebter ist. '' Chantal kicherte, und Karl sah Jonas geringschätzig an: „Was sollen wir lassen? Sollen wir hier drin bleiben? Du nimmst diese SMS doch nicht ernst, oder?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete er die Tür und lief hinaus. Sein Gefolge tat es ihm nach, und als sie alle vier auf der anderen Seite der Tür standen, streckte Karl die Arme aus: „Und, was ist jetzt mit der Bestrafung?“ Vermutlich war Emma die einzige Person, die nicht zu den Vieren hinsah. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Jonas, der wiederum hochkonzentriert auf seine vier Mitschüler außerhalb des Raumes blickte. Sie dachte an das was er gesagt... nein, daran, WIE er es gesagt hatte. ''Er war so ernst. Das ist sonst gar nicht seine Art. Und selbst jetzt... Das Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dem Geräuschpegel nach zu urteilen, hatte jeder eine weitere SMS bekommen. Emma sah auf ihr Handy und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Jonas es ebenfalls tat. Sein Blick war hart und er biss sich auf die Lippe, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er nervös war und zugleich angestrengt nachdachte. Was in der Nachricht stand, ließ alle erschaudern. Neue SMS von: IQ Aufgrund des Verstoßes gegen die Regeln vier (4) und fünf (5) werden die Schüler Karl, Erik, Patrick und Chantal zum Tod durch Platzen verurteilt. Wartet auf die Anweisungen. Karl lachte, aber auf seiner Stirn breitete sich Schweiß aus: „Was zum... Tod durch Platzen? Was ist denn das für eine Scheiße?“ Noch während er das sagte, begann er zu stocken, zu zittern. Kurz darauf auch seine Freunde. Emma hörte Jonas leise flüstern: „Ich hab es euch ja gesagt.“ Dann platzten Karl, Erik, Patrick und Chantal. Charakter Tiffany: Sie ist heimlich in Erik verliebt. Sie macht kaum einen Hehl daraus, ist jedoch zu schüchtern, um es ihm wirklich zu sagen. Sie ist ansonsten eine recht sensible Person, die schnell aus der Bahn zu werfen ist. Sie redet nicht viel, macht allerdings keinen dummen Eindruck, sondern eher den einer Person, die sich mit Worten nicht auszudrücken weiß und es deshalb ganz sein lässt. Das Geräusch, das erklang, als die vier Körper beinahe synchron aufplatzten, ähnelte dem Geräusch einer platzenden Tomate, nur wesentlich lauter und es mischten sich auf berstende Knochen darunter. Alle waren ruhig. Wenn man jemanden sterben sieht, auf welche Art auch immer, ist es nicht so wie in den Filmen. Natürlich fangen die Frauen an zu weinen und hysterisch zu kreischen, und die Männer rufen aus, wie entsetzlich das ist, aber im ersten Moment nicht. Im ersten Moment erzwingt der Schock ein gemeinsames Schweigen. Das Platschen, mit dem Haut, Eingeweide und etwa zwanzig Liter Blut gegen Decke, Wände und Boden klatschten, brach den Moment der Ruhe, zumindest für eine Person. „Neeiiiin!!!“ Tiffanys schriller Schrei musste sicher im gesamten Ganz zu hören sein, als sie mit Tränen in den Augen auf die gigantische Blutlache zulief, die eben noch – unter anderem – der Junge war, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Im selben Moment erkannten Emma und Jonas die Gefahr, der Tiffany sich damit aussetzte. „Tiff, NEIN!“ Emmas Schrei war beinahe ebenso laut wie der von ihrer Mitschülerin, bewirkte aber nicht, das sie stehenblieb. Jonas hingegen griff selbst ein. Noch während Emma schrie, sprang er in die Höhe, über seinen Tisch hinweg und rannte auf Tiffany zu. Schnell erkannte er, dass sie von ihrem eigenen Schwung aus dem Raum raus rasen würde, selbst wenn er sie festhielte, also stieß er sie einfach zu Seite, sodass sie lediglich gegen die Wand neben der Tür stieß. Ohne zu zögern oder sich zu entschuldigen, griff er nach der Türklinge zog sie mit einem lauten Knallen zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Tiffany, die schluchzend am Boden lag: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Charakter Emily: An Schönheit kaum zu übertreffen, es gibt keinen Jungen, der sich nicht schon einmal vorgestellt hat, mit ihr zu schlafen. Dass es dazu wahrscheinlich nie kommt, da sie lesbisch ist, ist niemandem bekannt. Sie ist nicht die Hellste, jedoch auch kein intellektueller Problemfall. Sie fürchtet sich davor, feste Bindungen mit anderen Menschen auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen und erscheint somit oft als Einzelgängerin. Allerdings wünscht sie sich insgeheim selbst, besser mit ihren Klassenkameraden zurechtzukommen. Tiffanys Antwort bestand aus einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen, und Jonas wandte sich wieder ab. Mitleid zu empfinden und Leute zu trösten gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken und er musste sich sowieso auf die momentane Lage konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken rasten und er kaute wie verrückt auf seiner Lippe, als er sich wieder zu Emma gesellte. An Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass der überraschende und ziemlich brutale Tod der vier Leute sie enorm geschockt hatte, mit anderen Worten: Ihr Denken war vorzeitig deaktiviert. Es blieb also an ihm hängen: „Okay, also alle mal herhören“, begann er mit rauer Stimme: „Nur falls es noch unklar sein sollte: Niemand verlässt den Raum, in Ordnung? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das hier für eine Scheiße ist, aber ihr habt ja gesehen, was passiert...“ Tiffanys Heulen riss ihn kurz aus der Rede, und er blickte auf sie herab. Sein Blick war genervt: Verdammt, muss die hier alle mit ihrem Geheule nerven? Davon kommt Erik auch nicht zurück, und offenbar haben wir im Moment anderen Sorgen... Dann klingelten plötzlich die Handys der verbliebenen acht Schüler. Während die anderen noch zögerten, konnte Jonas es kaum erwarten, die Nachricht zu lesen. Neue SMS von: IQ Schön, also hat mindestens einer annähernd begriffen, was euch widerfährt. Na dann... Anweisung: Emily hat ein Geheimnis, das sie euch schon immer vorenthalten hat. Es ist Zeit für die Offenbarung. Denkt an die Regeln. Die Stille, die dieser Nachricht folgte, hatte vermutlich mehrere Gründe. Einerseits waren alle noch viel zu geschockt von dem merkwürdigen Tod ihrer Freunde und von der Situation überhaupt, andererseits... was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Tiffanys Schluchzen war das einzige Geräusch, das in der Stille widerhallte, und Emma rang sich dazu durch, sich stumm neben sie zu setzen und zumindest den Versuch zu wagen, sie zu trösten. Jonas hingegen sah Emily an. Charakter Joscha: Ein ziemlich durchschnittlich erscheinender Junge, der allerdings ein zäher Bursche ist. Prügeleien hat er schon nur dadurch gewonnen, dass er viel aushält. Er ist ziemlich selbstsicher, was schon an Überheblichkeit grenzt und ist leicht reizbar. Jonas' Stimme war rau und trocken: „Emily, was ist es?“ Mehr sagte er nicht, als sich alle Blicke dem Mädchen zuwandten. Sie selbst schüttelte verwirrt und verständnislos den Kopf: „Was... ich hab keine Ahnung... Ich habe kein Geheimnis.“ Jonas stöhnte: „Blödsinn. Jeder hat Geheimnisse, und wenn du deines nicht ausplauderst, und zwar innerhalb der nächsten...“ Er sah auf die Uhr, „... vier Minuten, ist es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass es dir ebenso ergeht wie denen!“ Er deutete auf die geschlossene Tür, unter der ein wenig Blut durchsickerte. Bevor Emily antworten konnte, fuhr Joscha dazwischen: „Was redest du da eigentlich? Was ist das hier für eine Scheiße?“ Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Da fragst du den Falschen. Ich hab ja auch keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht, aber die Fakten sind doch wohl eindeutig, oder?“ „Mann, welche Fakten denn? Karl, Erik, Chantal und Patrick sind tot. Sie sind einfach GEPLATZT, verdammt!“ Jonas öffnete den Mund, aber Emma kam ihm zuvor. Sie hatte einen Arm und Tiffany gelegt und blickte in die Runde: „Genau das ist es, glaube ich. Das ist offensichtlich einer der Fakten.“ Sie zögerte, blickte kurz zu Jonas und dann wieder zu den anderen: „Ich glaube, wir sollten die ganzen Sachen mal sammeln, also: Wir haben alle diese SMS bekommen, in der die Regeln zu einem ziemlich merkwürdigen IQ-Test stehen. Karl und die anderen haben gegen diese Regeln verstoßen. Dann kriegen wir eine SMS, in der steht, dass sie platzen werden, und wenige Sekunden darauf geschieht genau das.“ Als sie schwieg, legte sich für einen Moment erneut Stille über die Klasse, bis Jonas weitersprach. „So, das müsstet ihr alle verstanden haben. Und jetzt... haben wir eine SMS bekommen mit der Nachricht, dass du, Emily, ein Geheimnis ausplaudern sollst. Der dazu gewährte Zeitraum beträgt fünf Minuten, und davon sind bereits... drei um. Und erzähl uns jetzt nicht, du hättest kein Geheimnis. Jeder hat eines, du, ich, Emma... und wenn wir all unsere Fakten zusammenzählen, würdest du vermutlich sterben, wenn du es nicht ausplauderst. Also los!“ Er konnte Emily ansehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte und er konnte es auch verstehen. Die Situation war ungewohnt, überwältigend und außerdem macht es niemandem Spaß, ein Geheimnis einfach auszuplaudern. Er vernahm Emmas Stimme, die verkündete, dass Emily noch genau sechzig Sekunden hätte. Sie zuckte zusammen, schien noch einen Moment zu überlegen, dann öffnete sie den Mund. Jonas atmete schon erleichtert auf, als Joscha sie unterbrach. Charakter Melinda: Joschas Freundin, ruhig und ziemlich entspannt. Auf Jonas macht sie einen „dauerbekifften“ Eindruck, da sie ihre Augen immer halb geschlossen hat und selten angespannt ist. Jedoch nimmt sie keine Drogen. Mit Joscha ist sie seit einigen Monaten zusammen und hat es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, ihn schnell zu beruhigen, wenn er mal wieder die Beherrschung verliert. Leider klappt das nicht besonders oft. „Das... ist doch totaler Schwachsinn! Das kann so nicht stimmen!“ Als Joscha das sagte, verlor Emma die Hoffnung. Sie vertrat denselben Standpunkt wie Jonas und hatte sehnsüchtig darauf gehofft, dass Emily antwortete, und gerade jetzt, wo es dazu gekommen wäre, musste dieser Idiot dazwischen gehen und behaupten, das alles sei Schwachsinn. Dabei waren die Fakten doch eindeutig. Sie verkrampfte ihren Arm, den sie um Tiffany gelegt hatte, ein wenig und senkte den Blick. Jonas unterbrach derweil Joschas löchrige Argumentation: „Verdammt, Joscha! Halt die Klappe. Wir haben doch geklärt, was die Fakten sind. Fakten! Wenn Emily nicht redet, dann stirbt sie!“ Emma hob den Blick wieder und sah, dass Jonas' Gesicht mehr als nur angespannt war. So ernst hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt, und das war wohl auch die längste Ansprache, die er je gehalten hatte. Sie schaltete sich ein: „Emily, du hast nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Bitte... du musst es sagen. Jetzt!“ Emily biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sich in der Klasse um. Blickte jeden an, Jonas, Tiffany, Emma, Joscha, Melinda, Erwin und Daniel. Dann begann sie erneut: „Ich... ich bin le...“ Das Klingeln der acht Mobiltelefone unterbrach sie diesmal, und Jonas ahnte, was passiert war. Die Zeit hatte nicht gereicht. „Scheiße“, murmelte er, als er wie alle anderen die Nachricht las. Neue SMS von: IQ Da sie der Anweisung nicht Folge geleistet hat, wird Emily mit dem Tod durch Zerstückelung bestraft. Ach, das ist meine Lieblingsstrafe ;) Diesmal gab Jonas sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein: „So eine SCHEIßE!“ Sein Blick wurde panisch und ruhte auf Emily. Sie sank auf die Knie: „Tod durch... Zer-... Zerstückelung?“ Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Emma, deren Augen sich mit Tränen füllten: „Was... was heißt das? Emma, was heißt das!?“ Die Antwort war eine einzige Qual: „Du... du wirst... Sterben.“ Emilys Schrei war grauenvoll, als ihre Hand wie von selbst abfiel, gefolgt von ihrem Arm, der anderen Hand und einem Teil ihres Ohres. Sie brach zusammen, als ihre Beine in Stücke gerissen wurden und schrie die anderen um Hilfe an, aber niemand konnte sich rühren. Sie sahen hilflos zu, wie Emilys Körper zerfiel. Von Jonas' Stirn lief kalter Schweiß, und er biss sich auf die Lippe: „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt“, flüsterte er immer wieder. Nur gedämpft nahm er die Reaktionen der anderen wahr. Emma und Tiffany weinten, irgendwer übergab sich. Der Gestank breitete sich schnell im Raum aus. Jonas dachte nach: Gut, sie ist tot. Daran kann ich nichts mehr ändern. Wichtig ist es, dass ich die Situation jetzt ausnutze, um ihnen zu erklären, wie ernst das alles ist. Emma hat es zum Glück schon begriffen, und wenn sie derselben Meinung ist wie ich, werden sie auf sie hören. Dann ist da nur noch eine Sache, die mir Sorgen macht... „Okay... Das sollte euch zeigen, wie verdammt ernst die Situation ist. Und bevor ihr fragt: Ich habe selbst auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich kenne die Regeln und denke, wir alle sollten uns daran halten.“ Für eine Sekunde war er versucht, ihnen seine schlimmste Befürchtung mitzuteilen, aber dann hielt er sich zurück. Er wusste, das er sich so einen Vorteil sicherte und hoffte, das Emma diese Idee nicht auch schon hatte. Sie war in dieser möglichen Wendung schon allein dadurch ein Problem, dass Jonas in sie verknallt war... Emmas Blick fiel auf Erwin, der etwas in sein Handy eintippte: „Erwin, was machst du da?“ Er sah auf: „Ganz einfach: Wir haben hier einen Typen, der diese komischen SMS schickt, oder? Dann rufen wir ihn einfach an. Mal sehen, wer es ist.“ Charakter Daniel: Mobbingopfer, unbeliebt, still. Jonas hat schon ab und an vermutet, dass er zu einem Amokläufer werden könnte. Die Behandlung der anderen ihm gegenüber ist schon mehr als grenzwertig. Emma schüttelte den Kopf: „Erwin, bitte lass es sein. Das kann keine gute Idee sein...“ Zu spät. Erwin hatte auf Rückruf gedrückt und wartete. Das Klingeln kam von Daniels Handy. Emma ging es im Kopf durch. Kaum jemand hatte auf Daniel geachtet, er hätte jede einzelne der Nachrichten schicken können, ohne dass jemand es gemerkt hätte. Er hätte sogar einen Grund gehabt, aber etwas passte nicht zusammen: Wie hatte er alle töten können? Einfach zu platzen oder von nichts zerstückelt zu werden sind nicht gerade konventionelle Tode. Joscha rastete aus, ohne nachzudenken: „Du verdammtes Arschloch!“, brüllte er und rannte auf Daniel zu, der noch verwirrt auf sein Mobiltelefon starrte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, stieß Joscha ihn gegen die Wand und schlug wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. Er achtete nicht auf die flehenden Stimmen von Melinda, Tiffany und Emma. Erwin sah einfach nur verwirrt aus, und Jonas beobachtete die Szenerie mit einer beinahe unmenschlichen Kaltblütigkeit. Bis die verbliebenen sieben Handys klingelten. Neue SMS von: IQ Wegen Ungehorsam wird Erwin zum Tod durch Herzstillstand verurteilt. Versucht nicht, mich zu finden. Neue Anweisung: Jonas, du besitzt ein Messer. Hol es aus deiner hinteren rechten Hosentasche und gib es Daniel. Befolge die Anweisung. Joscha hatte aufgehört, auf Daniel einzuschlagen, als Erwin keuchte, sich an die Brust fasste und ohne weiteres zusammenbrach. Offensichtlich war er auf der Stelle tot. Daniel war an der Wand zusammengesunken und stöhnte. Scheinbar war seine Nase gebrochen. Emma blickte zu Jonas: „Du... hast du wirklich ein Messer dabei?“ Er zögerte, dann nickte er und holte ein kleines Klappmesser mit einer Sieben Zentimeter langen Klinge hervor. Er blickte sie nachdenklich an: „Ich... habe es seit etwa einem Jahr immer dabei, keine Ahnung, warum. Aber... Davon kann niemand etwas wissen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: Das ist für den Test nicht relevant, oder? Er ging zu Daniel und gab ihm das Messer. Im selben Moment erhielt wieder jeder eine Nachricht. Neue SMS von: IQ Anweisung: Daniel, in diesem Raum gibt es drei Personen, denen du seit Jahren den Tod wünscht. Erfülle dir diesen Wunsch bei zweien und wirf dann das Messer aus dem Fenster. Dann warte auf die Strafe. Ich weiß, ich bin zu freundlich zu dir ;) Daniel blickte auf das Messer, klappte es auf. Seine Stimme war ein wenig zittrig: „Tja... dann mal los...“ Er richtete sich auf und blickte sich um. Jonas erkannte die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick und ging ein wenig zurück, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er zu den potenziellen Opfern gehörte. Gleichzeitig dachte er, ebenso wie Emma, über die merkwürdigen Formulierungen in der Nachricht nach. Daniel stand noch immer regungslos da, als Emma aufstand und sich neben Jonas stellte: „Hast du... eine Idee?“ Er sah sie an: „Idee? Wozu?“ „Na wozu wohl. Zu der Nachricht...“ In diesem Moment schlitzte Daniel dem überwältigten Joscha die Kehle auf. Melinda gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich und brach neben der Leiche ihres Freundes zusammen. Daniel hingegen zögerte nicht, sondern lief auf Tiffany zu, die nach wie vor weinte und kaum etwas mitbekam. Offenbar sollte sie sein nächstes Opfer sein. Emma packte Jonas am Arm: „Bitte, er darf sie nicht töten. Tu was!“ Jonas jedoch zögerte. Er war inzwischen der Meinung, den IQ-Test durchschaut zu haben, ebenso wie er nun die Nachricht durchschaut hatte, die IQ gesendet hatte. Er blickte Emma in die Augen, und sein Blick war zu gleichen Teilen hart und weich: „Sie werden sowieso beide sterben.“ Emma sank auf die Knie, als Jonas ihr erklärt hatte, was die Nachricht bedeutete. Sie beachtete Daniel nicht, als er Jonas' Messer aus Tiffanys Brustkorb zog, ein Fenster öffnete und es hinauswarf. Dann blickte er seine restlichen Klassenkameraden an: „Tja... Drei Personen wünsche ich den Tod, zweien hab ich ihn gegeben... Und jetzt...“ „...fehlst nur noch du“, beendete Jonas den Satz: „Du wolltest selbst sterben, nicht wahr? Weil du es nicht mehr ausgehalten hast, jeden Tag wieder von uns fertiggemacht zu werden. Habe ich Recht?“ Daniel nickte, dann erhielten sie einen neue Nachricht. Neue SMS von: IQ Zur Vollendung der letzten Anweisung wird Daniel zum Tod durch Platzen verurteilt. Anweisung: Melinda, im Lehrerpult liegt ein Revolver mit einer einzigen Kugel. Schnapp ihn dir und nimm Jonas das Leben. Daniel platzte mit dem gleichen Geräusch, mit dem Karl, Erik, Patrick und Chantal geplatzt waren, und er bedeckte alle drei Verbliebenen mit Blut. Emma und Melinda schrien vor Ekel, aber Jonas hatte nur Augen für die Nachricht: Nimm Jonas das Leben. „Das hättest du wohl gern, was?“ flüsterte er und rannte, noch bevor die anderen sich gefasst hatten, zum Pult. In der Schublade lag tatsächlich ein Revolver, den er schnell an sich nahm. Dann zielte er damit auf Melinda. „Scheiße, Jonas! Was soll das!?“ Emmas Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Jonas grinste trocken: „Das ist doch ganz einfach, Emma. Entweder tötet Melinda mich, oder ich töte sie. Du bist schlau, so was musst du doch begreifen.“ Ohne abzuwarten schoss er die eine Kugel ab. Melindas Schädel bekam zwei Löcher. Eines auf der Stirn, etwa so groß wie eine Weintraube, und eines auf dem Hinterkopf, von der Größe eines Tennisballes. Sie brach leblos zusammen, als ihre Hirnfetzen zu Boden klatschten. Jonas ließ die nunmehr nutzlose Waffe fallen und sank zu Boden. Emma, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, tat es ihm gleich. Dann klingelte plötzlich ein Handy. Nur ein einziges. Und es war auch nicht das Klingeln einer neuen SMS. Es war ein Anruf. Jonas Blickte auf sein klingelndes Handy und nahm den Anruf nach kurzem Zögern entgegen. Die Stimme, die sich meldete, war verzerrt: „Wie schön, endlich persönlich mit euch zu sprechen. Mein Name ist IQ, aber da ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt, denke ich, dass ihr es bereits wisst. Verschwendet eure Zeit jetzt nicht mit unnötigen Fragen. Ich rede, ihr hört zu. Ich kenne eure Geheimnisse. Jonas, du bist in Emma verliebt, was ich irgendwie süß finde. Emma, du würdest niemals jemanden umbringen. Das respektiere ich irgendwie, aber das dumme ist, dass ihr euch deshalb nicht töten würdet. Deshalb habe ich mir einfach gedacht: Ihr könnt gehen. Bis dann." Emma sah Jonas an, der den Blick gesenkt hielt: „Du... bist in mich ver...“ „Können wir das vielleicht woanders besprechen?“ Jonas' Stimme war trocken, und er richtete sich auf: „Erst mal will ich hier raus.“ Emma nickte und folgte Jonas zur Tür. Er erreichte sie zuerst und öffnete sie. Und Emma erkannte die Falle. IQ hatte sie hereingelegt, alle Beide. Er hatte es sogar in die erste Nachricht geschrieben. Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als Jonas einen weiteren Schritt machte. Einen Schritt aus dem Raum heraus. „Nein, WARTE!!!“ Jonas fuhr herum, aber es war zu spät. Sein Fuß hatte den blutverschmierten Boden außerhalb des Klassenzimmers bereits betreten. Emma sah ihm in die Augen, in denen sich resignierendes Erkennen widerspiegelte, und begann zu weinen. Ihr Mobiltelefon entglitt ihren zitternden Fingern und knallte auf dem Boden auf. Dabei aktivierte sich irgendwie die Nachrichten-Anzeige. Emmas Tränen fielen auf das Display und machten es schwer, die Nachricht zu lesen. Neue SMS von IQ: Wegen dem Verstoß gegen die Regeln vier (4) und fünf (5) wird Jonas zum Tod durch Zerstückeln verurteilt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Emma. Du hast den IQ-Test bestanden. Bis bald ;) thumb|left|Emma, blutbesudelt und gezeichnet von Eddelfisch (thx^^) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Fortsetzung: Game Autor: ZEttel.SpinnE Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord